


(He) looks so perfect

by ravenclaw5sos (orphan_account)



Series: Muke fanfictions based off 5SOS songs [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke af, first in the series whoo, she looks so perfect, this is pure fluff :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ravenclaw5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Michael pulled back, he smiled softly at Luke. "It's okay. You look cute, you look perfect." </p><p>Or, the one where Luke is being very awkward and Michael really really loves him :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(He) looks so perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm starting a series of muke fanfictions based off of 5SOS songs, and I really hope you all like it! I plan on doing the songs from the debut 5SOS album first, but if anyone has any requests for songs not on the debut album I'd be happy to write them, please just leave a comment on any of the fanfictions if you have a request :) I really really hope you muke shippers like these fanfics, they're going to be fluff and smut, hopefully not too much angst or anything, though there is likely to be some :( Anyways, once again i hope you like this! xx

Michael rolled over with a groan, rubbing his eyes as light sneaked round the corners of the oak blind, piercing his eyes and disrupting his peaceful dream. Someone was moving around the room, and due to the way there was a dull thud and an 'ow' a second later, Michael guessed it was Luke. 

Despite his usual grumpiness in the early hours of the morning, Michael couldn't help but giggle in a worryingly non-punk rock way- trust his cute boyfriend to be clumsy and fall over when the day had barely even started. 

Michael sighed and opened his eyes slowly, rubbing the sleep away, suddenly wishing he could be back asleep again with a warm Luke by his side. Oh well. Sitting up and stretching, he looked over to the other side of the room. Luke was sprawled on the floor, laughing silently and watching Michael with bright eyes. "Hi." He whispered, grinning and rubbing his bruised arm, which had presumably been the result of whatever injury he'd been a part of this time. "Hey," Michael replied, grinning. "You okay?"

Luke nodded and made grabby hands at Michael, wanting him to help him up. The older boy rolled his eyes, but leapt out of bed and walked over to where Luke was lying. As he reached out to help him up, he noticed what Luke was wearing- nothing.

Well, almost nothing; a pair of very familiar American Apparel underwear was hung loosely on his hips...very familiar. "Is that- is that my underwear?" Michael questioned as Luke stood up, gripping onto Michaels hands for support. Luke ducked his head, blushing and smiling slightly. "Um...I couldn't be bothered to find any of my own. And yours are really comfortable, and they feel like you, an-" He was cut off as Michael smashed his lips against Lukes, gripping the blonds back tightly as Luke kissed back. Michael loved Lukes kisses. They could be soft and gentle, or passionate and desperate, or mysterious and teasing. All so perfect, all so lovely. 

As Michael pulled back, he smiled softly at Luke. "It's okay. You look cute, you look perfect." Luke winked and started to sing the chorus of their hit single, 'She Looks So Perfect'. Michael groaned again, but didn't stop the grin which once again overtook his constant attempts at a poker face- Luke just had that effect. He rested his head on Lukes shoulder, as the boy rested one hand on his hips, one on his back, and started to slow waltz them around the room, heavenly voice echoing in Michaels ear all the while.


End file.
